Little Treasure
by Katten
Summary: Rei made Kai pregnant, but it's not an ordinary child the blue russian's waiting... and now someone is after them...ReixKai YAOI! Chapter 17's up!
1. Default Chapter

This is my second fic and I am sooo proud!

Pairings- **Rei**x**Kai**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Beyblade IDNOB n.n!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ THIS!!!! 'CUZ THIS IS A YAOI FIC!!

My idea came from a picture I found on the net, it's really cute! If you want to see it **_E-MAIL_** me! But the pic is not mine, just so you know!

**Warnings**- Weell, Kais eyes are red and silver meaning he has one red eye and one silver, Kai gets pregnant (but not with a normal child),

YAOI!!  of course! n.n! A little lemon, and Voltaire is nice.

**Little Treasure**

Chapter **1**

Snowed In

.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤..........¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....

(Reis POV)

It was snowing outside, and when I say 'snowing', I mean **_really_** snowing. Like it had been doing the past three days.

The whole team was yet again stuck in a cabin somewhere in the mountain. The joy. And we were snowed in.

Tyson was doing his best to not annoy Kai.

Kai was trying to not choke Tyson.

Max just wanted to go home.

Kenny was busy panicking while mentally screaming 'I'mgonnadie!I'mgonnadie!I'mgonnadie!I'mgonnadie!' At least I think he did. It sure as hell look like he would scream it!

And then we have Me... I had another problem.

And that problem was 5'6 feet tall, had unusual eye colouring, was not a virgin anymore, had light and darkblue hair and the name of the problem was Kai.

Well, the real problem was not exactly Kai, it was the 'thing' inside of him.

Even if it was only twelve hours ago, I couldn't stop thinking of it.

Sure Kai felt fine this morning, more than fine actually.

But what if I had counted wrong?

That it was _this_ week and not the next?

I looked over Kai for the millionth time that morning.

Maybe I'm just over...reacting..? But then it happend, Kai rushed out from the living room and in to the bathroom.

OH KAMI-SAMA!, PLEASE DON'T THROW UP! I mentally screamed when I rushed after my boyfriend.

Why couldn't I just had waited 'til the next week ore something?!

I stop outside the bathroom.

"Kai? Kai, you okay?" No answer. Only some nasty sound that sounds like someone is throwing up... Well, now I'm screwed... Hope he want's a neko-jin child.

Well, I think I need to tell you what's going on here.

You see, I'm a neko-jin, meaning mostly human but part cat, understand?

And every month I have something called 'ICDMP' I made that name up, and that stands for 'I Can Do Males Pregnant' I don't really know why, just that I shouldn't fuck male then.

At least if they don't want to be pregnant for 4 months.

This child is not exactly normal, that was what the Elders told me when I was younger. Wait a minute... The Elders told me when I was around five... EWW! They told me not to fuck men when I was FIVE!!?? Like I would do that back then! How gross!

The door opened and I turned around only to see a pale looking Kai. Oh boy...

"H-how are you feeling?" Please say 'I'm fine!'

"Not good... I did just throw up my breakfast, how do you think I feel?" Well, he still got his attitude.

"Rei?"

"Mm..?"

"Why are you starring at my stomach?"

"Wha? Oh, no I was just wondering where you bought that shirt!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You got it for me..." Oh no, he looks sad, what did I do!?

"Oh, yes now I see, heh, it's so dark here!" Bad excuse Rei, it's in the middle of the day! "I think you should go lay down for a bit, just in case you get worse."

"Yeah..." He says and stands on his tip-toes to give me a kiss. But poor thing can't reach my mouth, I'm taller than him. So he lock his arms 'round my neck and pulls me down to his waiting mouth.

Now, this is the fun part of being taller _and _stronger. I hooked one of my arms under his legs and the other supported his back. Bride-style!

"Ack! Rei put me down!"

"Sorry Kai, no can do." He growls and I chuckle. He is so cute when his cold mask is gone.

Now it's been two years since the first tournament in Russia, and a lot happened during that time.

Kai realised that friends is a good thing to have. And luckily for me, he realised that boyfriends are even better!

Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boys moved on.

I even heard that they found an apartment somewhere here in Japan.

But they haven't told us where they live yet... Wonder why..?

Ah, here we are. Kais and my room.

The place where he lost his virginity to me!

I put him down on our bed and then left without even saying 'god nap'. Heh, I think he noticed 'cuz five seconds later;

"Reeei!" Aww, is he missing me already? Wait, he sounded almost... afraid?

I turn around quickly but what I found is not what I expected.

"Oh God!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The rest of the story will probably be in Reis POV.

So what do you think? Should I end it? Keep writing? Tell me!


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own!

All warnings- see chap 1

**¤¤¤**

**Reviews-**

**¤¤¤**

**Little Treasure**

Chapter** 2**

Waking up

.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....

(Reis POV)

I groan. He wasn't afraid, it was just my imagination! I had sooo totally forgot about the mood-swings a pregnant guy can have! Well that was what they told me.

Kai is sitting in the bed, cross-legged and just looking so totally fucking sexy! And me? I have a problem between my legs! A big problem, and who is there to help m— Wait, what the fuck am I thinking! I can't fuck him today! Damn.You wonder why? I'll tell ya'...

When my... ehum... sperm is 'doing it's work' inside Kai, I can't fuck him. I can destroy the 'child', well the thing that is inside of him now, it's not big at all, just a few hours old, but anyway, I just know that if I destroy that thing Kai can die. So I must wait for three or four days... Oh my god I'm sooo gonna die of lack of sex!

"Rei?" he asks in the sexiest tone I know. Oh My God he's horny! Please just go back to sleep!To ignore him,I do the best thing I can think of;

"SleepwellKaiIhaftagonow!!" So I rushed out from the bedroom, closed the door and down the stairs to the living area where the rest of the team was.

I catch my breath when I reach my favourite chair. Tyson and Max looks up at me and I can _smell_ the question they want to ask.

"He's sick." I told them. They look at me for a couple of seconds before turning back to the card-game they were playing.

Kenny had finally calmed down enough so that I could talk to him. At least I thought so...

"Kenny?" I ask carefully. You can't know with Kenny, he might get a fit and start throwing things around him while screaming 'I'm gonna die!'

"Yes?" Dizzy says. I look at the computer on the table before us. What?

"No, I said 'Kenny'." Why would Dizzy answer me?

"I know, but he is out of reach right now." Huh?

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that he for the moment is checking all the things we have in the cabin, you now, how much food you guys have and so on. I think the snow got to his brain. Poor Kenny! So young but still have to face death! "

But he is just sitting there? And as if she could read my mind: "He's checking it in his head."

Oh.

Well, I leave him and looks around fore something to do... What to do? I went over to one of the windows. Still snowing, by now the snow is covering half of the window. It's pretty scary. What if we can't make it out from here? We have food but still? Eh, screw this, I'm going to bed...

¤¤¤¤ Next Morning ¤¤¤¤

I woke up with Kai on top of me, what ey nice cover! I can just lay there, watching him sleep. He is so peace-full. Yeah, right! Suddenly he throws himself out of the bed and into the bathroom.

I groan.

So he is pregnant. Wonder how I'm gonna explain to him... 'Yo Kai, ya' know the first time we had sex? Well I made ya' pregnant!' Yeah right...

He's gonna hate me foreva'!

He comes out from the bathroom, hair tousled and looks just to cute! But then I get this strange feeling so...

...I look down on his stomach and almost scream!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

End chap 2

What did he see?? You hafta wait till next chap! n.n

That's for now, more will come soon!

Ja ne!


	3. WHAT?

Disclaimer: ¤Yawns¤ Do not own!

Thanx for all the reviews, I didn't know that you would like this fic so much! 29 for what, 2 chaps??

Warnings : OOC-ness

**¤¤¤**

**Little Treasure**

Chapter** 3**

_**WHAT!?**_

.....¤.....¤.....¤.....¤..........¤.....¤.....¤.....¤.....

(Rei's POV)

There is blood everywhere! Oh My God! Kai, do something! You're bleeding!

Why isn't he doing anything!!

I try to sit up but something is stopping me, he's bleeding all over, My God he's gonna die! My eyes starts to burn, hot tears is finding it's way down my cheeks.

I cry out his name, but he is only staring at me, with empty eyes. "Kai!" Don't die! "KAI!"

Then everything starts to shake! An earthquake! Ahhh!

¤

Someone is shaking me, brutally. "Kai!"

I try to stop the source of the shaking, only to find two big eyes in my face when I open mine.

Kai?

Oh, I mean; "Kai!?"

"Rei, it's okay! I'm here! Take it easy!" Oh My God in heaven! It was just a dream! Everything was just a stupid dream! I can't help it, a big smile forms on my lips.

"Rei what is it?" Concern very clear in his voice.

"I'm just so happy! It was only a dream!" Weehaaa! Only a dream!!

"What was only a dream?" Oh I will tell him! This is just to good!

" I had this really strange dream about us! We where making love and then I forgot to tell you that I can make males pregnant and then I made you pregnante and you become sick and then- Kai why are you so pale?" Did I do something?

"Rei, i-is it true that you can make m-males p-p-pregnant?!" How cute! He stutter!

"Yes." Or maybe I shouldn't have said that....

"Rei... That was _not_ a dream!" And suddenly he fainted. Oh-oh...

Well... _Now_ I know I'm in trouble...

¤¤¤

2 hours later

¤¤¤

Ah, finally he wakes up...

... And there he's of to the bathroom... Damn...

A few mins later... He comes out.

"Hi Kai, heh....."

"Rei..." Oh, he sounds angry...

"Mm, Yes Kai?"

"Tell me it's just a stupid dream..." I motion for him to sit on the bed. I don't think that this is a good thing to stand up right now. I take a seat beside him, his hands in mine. Well, it's now or... he later...

"Kai," I tell him, "By your 'reaction' I think that you really are pregnant..." Poor Kai, he looks terrified.

"I will take it from the beginning, okay?" He nods slowly. "Good, I am a neko-jinn, who, I don't really know myself, can make males pregnant. It's like I'm in period, only instead of, you know, blood, there is something in my seed..." He is blushing furiously. " ...that can make males pregnant..." So now you're gonna feel really sick sometimes, feel the need of having sex pretty often and you are gonna get a sweet tooth. Meaning the need of eating something sweet every day. I sure as hell don't mind the sex, but of course, all this I don't tell him now...

I take him and puts him in my lap, my chest to his back. One of my arms reaching around to rub his stomach. "And you can't do an abortion..." That would kill you...

"It's not so bad..." I try... A little laugh escapes his lips. It was a soft laugh, that then became louder and louder.

Oh boy...

"Heh, heh... I'm pregnant..?" I don't like that tone in his voice...

"Yes Kai-koi. And there is also one more thing I need to tell you... This child, inside you, is not so normal, not like a child a woman could have... Or like this, the child is a neko-child, meaning it looks more like a kitten then a normal human child..." I keep rubbing his stomach, I think he likes it.

"What do you mean?" He says, a bit to quiet for my liking. "Yeah, well, he/she will have kitten-ears, instead of hands he/she will have little paws, same goes for the feet (1)." I didn't even know that a normal persons eyes could get so big! What a stare!

"There is something else, right?" He knows me to well.

"Yes, there is something more..." I take a deep breath. "A few things gonna happen to you too..." Oh-no, he looks horrified!

"What for kind of things?" I have a little nagging feeling in the back of my mind, I hope he doesn't freak out.

Well, here goes everything or nothing, and this time I truly mean it!

"Kai, this is gonna happen to you..."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cliffy!!!

I must end it here! I know, if you like it you hate me now, ending it like this... ¤making a 'tsk'ing sound¤ Shame on me!

Well, I think I'm gonna need... 5 reviews for a new chapter, sounds cool? It better be good!

I notice that this chap was a little longer! Yay for me!

And here is some fun word you can say to ppl you hate and love!

Swedish:

Jävel – Bastard

Missfoster – Freak

Hata - hate

Jag hatar dej – I hate you

Älskare – Lover

Älska - love

Jag älskar dej – I love you

Du är min bästa vän – You are my best friend

Yes, I was in a weird mode and had the urge to type something Swedish!

Til' next time!

Ja ne!


	4. Already showing neds?

Mr. Disclaimer: I do certainly not own Beyblade!

Hmm..? Where can Tala and the gang be...?

¤Tala breaks free from the wardrobe¤

Tala: Why the hell did you put us in a fucking wardrobe?!"

Eeep! ¤Shoves Tala back inside the wardrobe¤ You are not suppose to show up yet!

¤Muffled sound¤ You damn woman!

Yes, Tala is nowhere around here! Let the 4th chapter begin!!! Not! Hehe!

I must first thank everybody who reads this! And spec, thanks to the anonymous 'Bra-two'! That was so nice of you!! n.n!

And here is another thing; closet – is that a place/thing where you can put your clothes? All I need is a yes or no. My dictionary is being stupid... And won't tell me!!! All I got was wardrobe!

Warnings: A bit angst in this chapter, nothing very big. And the rest of the warnings, look chap. 1. Fluff, nothing big.

_Little Treasure_

_Chapter **4**_

_Already showing needs? _

_¤¤¤¤¤.....¤¤¤¤¤_

"_Kai, this is gonna happen to you..."_

_¤¤¤¤¤.....¤¤¤¤¤_

(Rei's POV)

"First, I must beg you, don't freak out!" I'm feeling so bad about this. I mean, why didn't I tell him before that I could make males pregnant? Stupid me and stupid period!

He's nervous, poor thing, I know. I keep rubbing his stomach.

"You are going to change into a neko-jinn-" I was cut off.

"What?!" He turns around in my lap and looks me straight in the eye. Fuck, why can't he be a normal boy and just live with it? Okay, I know, that was cruel... But still!

"No, no, wait! Let me continue!" He growls, I sight.

"Your teethes will grow sharper, just like mine, and you will develop a 'purring'. So I can tell what you feels..." He tries to squirm out of my lap but I keep him seated. "Fuck Kai, this is important to know for you!" I snap at him. He shoots me the death-glare and grabs one of my arms, still trying to break free. This was not suppose to happen.

"Well sorry for not being happy about it!" He snaps back. "Fuck, let me go Rei!" I hold him tighter.

"I'm not letting go! Just listen!" He calms down, good. I don't know if I have time for this...

"Kai, your eye-sight will get sharper, you will hear clearer, get reflexes like me and... umm..." How was I gonna tell him this?

"You will, when the child is... What I'm trying to say is... You will be able to produce breast-milk to feed the neko with..." Oh, that was a sensitive subject.

"You tell me I'm gonna turn into a woman!" He hissed.

"No," I stated firmly. "You are not gonna get breasts like a woman, it's gonna be inside you. The... whole thing is kinda' complicated..."

My koi let out a defeated sigh. "I'm sorry," I tell him. "I didn't mean for this to happen..."

"I know," He said softly. "But I...I'm scared Rei..." I hug him closer. We sit like that for some minutes, until I feel a wet tongue lick its way up to my jaw. Kai had sometime during this turned around even more and was now lying on top of me. Hm, nice!

"Kai..?" He had started to un-buttoning my shirt I was wearing... Oh no, this could only mean one thing;

"Reeeeeiii?" He purred. "Can we make love?"

"Um... NO!" Oh God, I can't do this right now. I'm already hard!

"But ReiRei, I know you want me!" He pressed up against me. Ohhh Yesss! Keep rubbing it like th- Oh for fuck sake Rei! You can't fuck him yet!!

"No Kai... um... you don't know what you are doing!" No use. He was already working on my pants.

I had to do something... But what? I slapped away his hands from my pants.

"No Kai," I tried to sound normal but, Kai, sitting on my waist, looking just so hot... My voice trembled. "K-Kai, s-stop!" Damn.

"But ReiRei! I need you!" He purred. This was to early! He shouldn't be showing needs yet! He crawled back up to me, pressing his lips against mine, I forced my way into his hot cave. Mmm... Oh Gods!

I know what I had to do, but I don't think he would like it...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aww I had to end it, sorry guys!!

Make me happy and leave a review!!


	5. Tyson you stupid!

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade.

0.0?! 61 revs'! Wow…

Reviews: Thanks to all of you, but I'm in a big hurry and can't answer any of your question right now, so sorry!

Read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Little Treasure_

_Tyson you stupid-!_

_Chapter **4**_

....................¤¤¤¤¤¤¤.....................

(Rei's POV)

¤... A week later ...¤

"Um, Kai?" I know it was stupid of me but common! Give me a break here. If I hadn't done it, then he would be dead by now! We're sitting in our bedroom, well I sit and he throws up in the bathroom.

¤ FLASH BACK ¤

Kai was trying to seduce me, in a weird way. But I couldn't make love to him yet. I don't want him dead!

When he reached my mouth again, I grabbed his neck, checking if the thing there had started to work. And it had.

You know that if you grab a cat's neck, they go all lame and don't move so much? It's the same thing here. He hissed when he couldn't move and I carefully lifted him of me, he is very lithe(1).

I don't think he liked that...

He glares at me, like I did something bad! Yeah right!

"Kai I-" He stormed out from the room, great...

¤ END FLASH BACK ¤

Yeah that's pretty much what happened, he still won't speak to me, even if it's been a hole fucking week!

"Hn." Oh, that's the first word he have spoken since the neck-incident! Now I can die happy!

"Common Kai, I did it for your own good!" Still won't listen... Arhg, this is going to be a loooooong day.

¤¤¤

After he was done, I took him in my arms. He tried to break free but I, like always, didn't let him go.

"Please Kai, I'm sorry... Just listen to me. I love you." At least he stop. "I had to do it, don't freak out but if you and me have sex, you and me could risk hurting the neko and then you would die..." Wow, I didn't know a normal person's eyes could get _that_ big!

"W-w-what?" I think his knees is starting to give after under him.

"No, no, no, it's okay now. We can make love. It was just the first days." He is so cute when he's confused! I must rub his belly!

Heh, he think that tickles!

His stomach is not so flat as it used to be now, it's not much but if you look carefully, you would see a little, tiny bulge! It's so cute.

The problem left is to tell the rest of the team... Screw that, I don't have time to think of that now!

I throw him on the bed, tickling him like a maniac. I love his laugh.

"N-no Rei! Stop, you win!" Ha! Am I best or am I best?

I turn us around so he is on top of us.

"But ReiRei?"

"Hm..?" I know that voice...

"How are we going to tell the rest of the team?"

Ack!

"Eh... You can always say you have put on some weight?" I know, lame joke.

"Rei I'm serious! I don't really know if I-"

"We must tell them, even if they would laugh at you for having a child. If they do, I will hunt them down, slice them to pieces and grill them over a biiiiig fire! Sounds good?" He chuckles.

You maybe don't know this, but around the other, he is the 'cold fearless leader'. What would they think of him if we was about to tell them this. I'm starting to doubt here!

"Let's not think more of that now, I'm hungry." And that is my line if I don't want to think on something special!

Kai nodded. Good boy. But then he asked me something that really made me fall of the bed;

"Do you think I look fat in my tank-top?" Wha!?

"Er... no?"

"Yes you do!" Sigh... again...

"Look, you... I mean... you are pregnant and... but- You think that's funny, right?!" Oh I'm so gonna get him for this!

He lays on the bed, laughing his ass of.

"Your in deep trouble now, kitten!" I launch at him, he jumps away to the end of the bed. I follow. He again jumps away, and I jump after.

We land in a nice position. He, on his stomach, I on his back.

But suddenly, the door opens and the position we are in... I think it gave Tyson some ideas...

"OH MY GOD!!! REI IS TRYING TO RAPE KAAAAIIIIII!!!" I so don't need this.

Under me, Kai groan. I feel sorry for... Tyson.

Kai push me off of him, stalks over to the door, glares at Tyson, and slam the door in his face.

"Come here baby, we order room-service." I tell him nicely.

"Why can't Tyson go and die again?"

"Because, if he dies, we won't be able to win!" He sigh, but he soon stops sulking. We have much more important things to think of now...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

– means you are not heavy?

Hope you like it! See ya'


	6. chapter 6 it is chapter 6! title um the ...

Oh my god! Can a coputer be more annoying! Had spyware so I couldn't get out on the net, nor update! So VERY sorry! But here is a nice long chapter, just for you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade!

(ps don't have any grammar-thing so plz excuse me for my grammar and spelling in this chapter!)

Enjoy! And yeah, this is not M. word, its wordpad... (¤Sulk¤)

Warnings: LEMON! But it's more like raping in the begining. EH! Just read!

Chapter 5

(Tyson's POV)

OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod!

Rei is raping Kai! Poor Kai! I need to tell the rest!

After running down the stairs and catching my breath, I was able to tell the rest.

"Ohmygodit'sterrible!KaiisrapedbyReiandweaftadosomethin'!"

"Tyson calm down!" Max shouted at me. Calm down? Calm down?

"Did you even hear me?"

"Yes," replied Kenny. "But I don't think Rei si raping Kai-" I cut him of.

"Are you slow or what?" The just stares at me!

"Maybe we should tell him..?" Kenny says to Max with a knowing look on his face. What did I miss here?

"What are you waiting for? Tell me already!" I stamp my foot in the ground. Common!

Max is the one who starts. "Tyson-"

"Yes!"

"-Rei and Kai are a couple, haven't you notice?"

(End Tyson's POV)

Tyson just stood there with this really freakish, blank look on his face. Max waved a hand befor his face. "Anyone home?"

"Tyson, if you don't snap out of it, I'll kill your blade!" tyson kept staring out in space. "Okay," Max started. "If you don't snap out of it... I have Kai waiking you up every morning from now on... And you have to clear out the snow from the road so we gan get out from here!"

Slowly the midnight-haired boy started to show reactions.

"It's just..."

"Yes?" Urged Max.

"He is so damn small! And Rei is so freakin' tall! How the hell can they make out standing?" He almost shouted.

Max and Kenny fell down, anime-style.

ooooo  
(Rei's POV)

"Rei..?" Someone was shaking me. "Reirei?"

"Wha?" I tried to focus. Damn it's bright! "Kai? What is it?" He looks worried.

"I'm not feeling good, not at all..." He looks fine... Maybe he ate something last night. The woried expression on his face got to me.

"Maybe... you ate something last night..?" He shook his head. I felt his forehead... Nope, it isn't a fever. Suddenly he looks down at his stomach and his eyes grew big.

"What is it?" He wont answer me.

"Kai? What's wrong?" He just keep staring at his stomach like it was gonna attack him or- The same expression he has slowly starts to apear on my fae to. I gulp, loud enugh for him to hear. He looks at me. The question clearly visible in his eyes. I take one of my hands and put them on the little bulge that is the 'child'. I waited...

Oh god! A big smile appeared on my face. I was feeling so happy. The 'child',it... it kicked! It's moving already!

"Rei what's wrong?"

"Absolutly nothing!" I say to him. The smile never leaving my face. "The child is moving!" I laugh and cry at the same time, I know, pretty emotional but hey, it's me we're talking about!

"H-how fast does he grow?"

"I don't know Kai, but don't worry. We will handle this..."

A few minutes floats away and the child stops moving. A smal smile apeared on my lover's face.

"Can we eat now?" I sweat-drop. "Yeah Kai, lets eat."

After breakfast as we sat there in silence, the phone rang. Both of us jumped at the sound, making me fall out of the chair i currently was ocuppying (A/n don't know how to spell that!).

"Jesus!" I exclaimed before picking up the phone.

"Yes?" Can't be to careful with people ringing around like this! I'm met by the silence. Weird...

"Care to tell me who you are?" A bitchy sounding voice says in the other end. How dare he! "Excuse me?" I say, totaly dumbfounded.

The person on the other end snort. What's his problem anyway? "Who is it?" Kai asked in the background.

Suddenly laughter was all i heared from the phone.

"I-I'm so totaly sorry Rei!" Wha- Tala!

"Tala!" I almost shouted.

"Tala?" Kai repeted. I nodded. "But what about the whole 'bitch'-thing?" He snickered.

"Couldn't help it, It was just so damn funny!" More laughter in the background. I swere, he needs to get a life!

I talked with him for a while, then handed the phone to my lover. But when he started to laugh and smile, a weird sensation filled me. When he hang up, I attacked him. Pinning him down to the bed sounded as a good idea.

I don't know where this came from. But I had the very strong need to claim him.

"Rei! What are you doing?" I don't know! I just laid myself over him, kissing and licking him all over. I bit down hard on his neck, drawing blood, he yelped in pain. "Shut up!" I hissed at him. "You are mine!" He tried to get away but I refused to let him go, no chance ( A/n don't know how to spell it!) in hell! I think he started to cry some time during this, but I didn't care. "I'm the dominante, you hear?" I growled in one of his ears. I forced his mouth open so I could kiss him long and hard. And under this whole thing, I rubbed at his stomach. Needing to feel more of him, I stripped him down to boxers. He begged me to stop but he pleaded to deaf ears. I didn't care.

I flipped him over so he had his back to me. I ripped of his chloths and rubbed my body to his. This feeling was incredible! He sobbed and I was radiating power. "Mine." I bit down on his shoulder. He had stopped pleading, wich I was glad for.

"I'm gonna fuck you for the second time in your life, and you better like it." I hissed low in his ear.

He looked absolutly terrified. I serched for the tube with lube and when I found it, coated my fingers whit it. But insted of being gentle to him, I forced my fingers into him. I think he bit back a scream, blood was trailing from his lips.

I stretched him before coating my member, wich by the way was rock-hard, and showed inside of him. This time he screamed, nos so loud but it turned me on... I need to speak with Lee about this later...

I pounded into him, deep, hard and rough, just the way I liked at the moment. Soon I found release. After pulling myself together, I pulled out from him. Semen and blood trickled down his legs. I took his ripped shirt and cleaned us up, shower can wait til' tomorrow.

I dragged Kai with me under the covers and soon Kai acctually fell asleep, I followed soon after, but before I drifted of, a thought appeared in my head; why don't I feel bad for doing this? Then everything went black...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I woke up a few hours later, Kai resting on my chest. The mornings event came crashing down on me. Fuck. Kai must hate me...

When my lover finaly opened his eyes, I couldn't belive what I saw! HE totaly shined with love, in a weird way. And instead of screaming at me or backing away in fear, he just nuzzled deeper and he purred!

"Kai?" I questioned.

"Mm..?" Came the drowsy replay. I didn't get it... He should be scared or at least a bit afraid, right..? I sure as hell would be!

"Kai how are you... feeling?"

"Loved..." Came the answer. "I know now that I have a strong partner who can protect me... and don't ask me why, cuz' I don't know, I'm just feeling VERY safe with you, don't worry," He yawned, he looks so fragil right now. Big bite marks are decorating his shoulders and neck. Wonder what the other will say...

000000000088800000000000

Okay, can't write more now, to tired.

ANd this is important, I think I send the pictire to one of you guys! Plz could you send it back so I have a copy. Everything I had on my computer is gone exept for this chap! Had over 3000 yaoi pics! Including that cute reixkai pic. So plz If you have it could you be kind and send it to me? Pwetty pwease?

Well se ya'


	7. Oh SHIT

Disclaimer: Do not own!

Thanx! Wow 104 revs! n.n!

But I don't get it… did I get f-flamed?

_Little treasure chapter 7_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lets just say I was scared shitless the morning after. I really thought it was over between us. I swear I cried sometimes this night, nightmare n' stuff… Um yeah, are currently looking at the belly of my beloved son-to-be-mother um… father? Anyway, it does gonna be hell to explain this to the rest of the gang…

Maybe we can tell them real fast and hope they didn't hear..? Oh, someone's waking up!

"Kai...?" I asked unsure. I'm sure the shock is over, and our relationship too…

"Mornin-ouch!" Heh oops…

"I don't think you should try to sit just yet… heh…" He glares, but the slightly swollen abdomen makes the whole glare just cute.

"You lost it," I tell him. He looks at me confused. Cute!

"The glare, oh Mighty Captain. It just looks cute on you. Oh, don't look so terrified!" It isn't half thet bad, now he just wont be able to scare of people!

"Rei… What exactly happened last night..?"

"Um… I'm not really sure myself you see…" He looks down.

"I-I was a bit afraid, and it hurt…" And the wave of guilt washed away the last of Rei Kon… He was never found again, the wave was _too_ **_big_**.

"I-I-I'm really sorry Kai, but I just needed to claim you and shit I'm so, so sorry!" I think I started to cry, but then again I don't really remember, 'cause suddenly I found myself hugging Kai tightly and repeating 'I'm sorry, Oh God I'm sorry' over and over again. I really need to talk to Lee about this… "I'm so scared right now…" I whispered.

The body I held started to vibrate and soon a soft chuckle was slowly making itself known to my ears.

"You think you are scared, heh, I'm the one carrying a child Rei!" He laughed and hugged me back. And Rei Kon was found in the nest of seaweed. It's a miracle he even survived!

I laughed at my own joke. God do I have lame humor..!

Then it knocked on the door, ruining our moment. I growled low in my throat.

"What is it!" I half-shouted. Kai stared wide-eyed at me. I smiled and patted his head. What an adorable look! It was the typical 'You-are-a-child-and-can't-understand-these-things' pat.

He tried to glare, I blowe him a kiss while stalking to the door. I threw it open, only to find Tyson staring wide-eyed at me! What is this! Staring at Kon week!

"What is it Tyson?" I tried to be polite.

"Um… Heh I just, you know… Are you a couple?

"Um hello? We've been going out for a while now. Why?"

"N-no nothing special… just wondering…" He shifted from foot to foot.

"Alright Kinomya, Spit it out!" He was blushing furiously.

"I-I sort of over-heard you..." I froze… Did he hear about…Noo..!

I grabbed his collar and hauled him inside. "How much did ya' hear?" I took a glance at Kai, who was going very pale. "Answer me damnit!"

"Rei I don't thi-"

"Shut up Kai!" The moment the words escaped my lips, I immediately regretted them…

Kai turned his head away and down. And a vague 'Sorry' floated to my sensitive ears.

"Damnit!" I turned back to Tyson. "How much did you hear?" I repeated.

"I heard that you said something about Kai… Being pregnant…" Oh, shit… He knows!

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤:¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **

End Chapter **7**!

Review guys! Make me happy!

Ja ne!


	8. Dominant and Uke, that's the question!

Disclaimer: ¤Cries¤ I wanna own beyblade! But unfortunately I don't… It's not fair!

Warnings: I'm gonna make Tyson a bit mean in this chapter. But nothing major. Kai angst, Rei protective.

Wow, 121 reviews, me very happy!

And I'm sorry for the late delay, but I have just moved to my dad's place!

¤¤¤¤…:…¤¤¤¤

Little Treasure

_Chapter 8_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Shit! Ohh no, this isn't happening. Tyson-_TYSON_ did so not over-hear that! Ah-ah, no! Never, mm-mm, nope! I'm just dreaming, yeah! That's right, I'm dreaming! This is only a stupid dream..!

Maybe if I pinch myself, then maybe I'll wake up!

"Ouch!" Fat chance…

"It's disgusting!" That was the word Tyson said to make my whole world (aka Kai) break down. I looked at my beautiful lover; he had his head down so I couldn't tell what he was feeling. But the silver-road making its way down on his left cheek made me think otherwise. He was crying…

I slapped Tyson hard across his face. "You sick bastard!" I hissed out.

He stumbled back a couple of steps, but he didn't fall, damn.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He screamed out while holding his soon-to-be-very-colourful cheek.

"What does it look like?" I shouted back. "I'm fucking _hitting_ you moron! Is that _so_ hard to feel?"

"No, I noticed that!" He growled back. "I'm not that stupid!"

"Ohhhh really? I didn't know!" He launched at me. I stepped aside. A smirk spread visible in my face. The stupid blue-haired idiot crashed down on the hard floor.

"You are just a sick bastard who doesn't know shit about this! You don't know the background so who are you to judge?"

"Judge?" He repeated from the cold floor. "I didn't _judge_ you; I'm just surprised how you can love that block of ice over there!" He laughed this wicked laugh, then he continued with; "How the fuck can you even love him? He don't care about you, he only cares about fucking you! Do you really think he has emotions? If you do, you're even crazier than I thought!"

That was the last straw! I grabbed the nearest object, which just happened to be a mini-dagger from china, and threw it on the floor, right beside his head. He yelped and scrambled up. "You are fucking crazy! Just wait 'til I tell the others!" Like _that_ would scare me.

He stomped of to the door, but before he reached the handle, I called out; "I thought we could thrust you, guess I was wrong…" The he slammed the door shut and we were alone again. I turned to the two-coloured angel.

"Kai I-" He cut me of with a half-sob.

"He's right! How the fuck can you love me?-"

"Kai don't listen to him!"

"N-no he's right! I don't know half of the emotions all of you have, maybe I don't really lo-"

"Kai, shut up! I love you so much that it hurts. Just the thought of being without you scares me to death and I don't know if I would survive another tsunami!"

He blinked and a few tears trickled down his cheeks, he rubbed them away with his sleeve. "What..?"

"Err, nothing." Stupid me n.n! "I'm just trying to tell you how much I love you, and you are not disgusting! I love you Kai Hiwatari, and our child." I put my hand on his belly. "You know," I said, "I don't think it will be much bigger now." The bulge was almost the size of a half soccer ball (football) just a bit smaller. And I admit, it is a bit small, but thinking if his slim, small and sexy waist! Small chance it's going to get bigger.

I was just about to take away my hand when I felt it for the second time in my life. A tiny kick! A little gasp escaped Kai's throat. He shifted a bit.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Just a little weird you know… Wait you don't. Anyway, it's a bit… not really a bad feeling… just weird."

"Like..?"

"Like you just have eaten a giant pizza that won't stop squirming in you're stomach and on top of that, won't stop poking on the inside..?"

I laughed at that.

"I think I can imagine what you feel." He giggled too. Then he burst out laughing.

"What?" I shouted playfully. The angel threw himself on the bed and positioned himself in a veeeery submissive position.

I gulped.

"Just the thought of me… _fucking_ you…" He breathed out while tracing his finger over his chest to his lips.

"You _do_ know that this may have consequences, right? And yes, the thought of you being the dominant is funny!"

"Hey, what does that mean! Don't you think I could be dominant?" He sat up, I can really tell you that he really did try to look offended, and tried to glare at me, but it turned out to be more of a smile. His eye's betrayed him, they glittered of amusement.

"Let me think of that… Um, no, you can't be dominant, you're to uke!" I laid myself beside him.

"Wanna bet?" He said. I blinked dumbly at him.

"Bet what?"

"I can be dominant!"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"No, wanna know why?"

"Hn! Yes."

"For the first, a dominant would never be so eager to be on top, for the second; he wouldn't argue about it," Here I smirked, "Like you do, and for the third; you are too 'small'" I laughed right out at that. He blushed deep red, and pouted. Cute!

"And you know what? You look awfully sexy with that body of yours. Wanna know the fourth?" I trailed my finger down his spine. He gasped. "This," I said and put my hand on the small of his back, he spread his legs unconsciously, a new reflex that I just love, yeah I know, kinky me! "This," I repeated, "Is not something I have…"

"Oh God Rei! Please fuck me!" 1-0 to Me!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Awww, don't you just hate me? Sorry again for the delay, but here was chap. 8 hope you liked it! PLEASE review, I would be soooooo happy!

Wanna know something about chapter 9?

A LEMON! Yes, my first lemon! But that is, how many reviews will you guys give me? ¤Laugh evil¤ I'm sooo mean! Mwahahaa!

See Ya!


	9. A basket full of lemon!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own beyblade!

**! IMPORTANT NOTE !**

**I have made a few discoveries and gonna change them in this story, such as times, days, you know, more details! **

**Should I do that?**

**But only if you want too! Please write what you think in your review? **

Here is chapter 9!

_Chapter 9_

_A basket full of lemons_

…:…

(Rei's POV)

"_Oh God Rei! Please fuck me!"_

"With pleasure."

I took my hand and caressed his cheek. "Sure you wanna do it now?" I know his mood swings so you can't be too sure. He nodded. "I mean, are you really _really _sure? Maybe we should wait 'til the baby is born-" He cut me off and grabbed my shirt roughly. Then he slowly pulled me closer so our faces were only a couple inches from touching. I gulped. Then he whispered really low in my ear:

"Damnit Rei, if you don't fuck me now, I'm gonna do it with the nearest large object I can find! And I promise it won't be _you!_" Then he let go… I think my boyfriend just gave me another reason to look up to him, talk about new respect… What a glare… Never ever underestimate the power of an angry woman… er man. Especially a pregnant one.

I gulped some more. Heh, this could be interesting.

I started to caress his stomach, which made him giggle and ruin the whole thing but anyway, it was sexy in a weird way. And I was already hard so it really didn't matter. No wait that sounded cruel… Gah, screw that, he can't hear me!

I guided my hands down his side, and of course he laughed at that. "Now what?" I sighed out.

"It tickles!" Of course! It tickles…

Maybe we should start with kisses..?

…………..

(End Rei's POV)

…………..

**(LEMON WARNING!)**

Rei shifted so he was on top of Kai. The blue-haired angel took a deep breath when he felt a hand between his legs. _We have done this before… Just breathe…_ Even thought they had done this before, it was still a bit scary for Kai.

"You are to virgin, koi." Rei teased. Kai shivered. The tiger chuckled. _Indeed to innocent._

Kai gasped when he felt one of Rei's slick finger slowly circling his entrance. "Ohh God!" Then the first digit dug in. Clothes already discarded somewhere on the floor. Kai arched his back and Rei had the nerve to watch in amusement! Yes, the tiger knew his angel was sensitive and it was always a little bit fun to watch him writhe and moan on the bed. Especially when the blue-haired one tried to push back on the finger. But the tiger put his other hand and firmly held down his lover's hip. Kai gave a protesting whine when he couldn't get any more friction.

Rei slid it in slowly and carefully, just loving to torture his koi. In…out…in…out, and so it went on for some minutes. Kai helplessly trying to get more and Rei trying to hold back his own desires. But God it was hard! And God Kai was tight! And it was only one finger yet!

He kissed his lover on his stomach, neck, nipple, neck, mouth. The list went on. Kai mewled in pleasure.

A thin layer of sweat was slowly forming on the angel's skin. Rei had his own problems. And the heat in his lower regions didn't help a bit. He wanted to make Kai beg a little, the dominant side taking over. And because he had a perverted mind when he wanted to!

He added a second finger and Kai moaned and mewled. "Please Rei! Just do it!" The tiger smirked. "Do what, Kai?"

"Just fu-aahh!" Rei stroked his finger against the angel's prostate, sending white, hot pleasure through his body. He lay panting there. This was almost too much! And the damned tiger still held his hips! _God damned I neeeed friction here!_

Adding a third finger, Rei worked them deeper, stretching the muscles and probing into Kai's insides with eagerness. God he needed to come! His manhood was throbbing painfully now and he wanted to be buried inside his lover's dark cavern as quickly as possible.

Rei pulled out his fingers and tried to locate the bottle with lube. He frowned when he couldn't find it. _Weird, I had it only moments ago… _He withdraw his fingers and Kai gave a mewl of protest. The pressure and pleasure was almost to much for him.

Rei chuckled weakly. "Heh, um, you don't happen to know where I put the lube… Do you?" Kai's eyes darkened and the he said in a low voice. "Don't you dare leave me like _this_ _now!_" The tiger, now feeling very much smaller against his pregnant boyfriend, paled visibly and smiled sheepishly. Kai's eyes darkened even more, the he added in a hissing voice; "Down on all four and look for it then!"

Rei was down immediately on all four. His manhood was now almost the shade of a light purple. But he would not come outside Kai! Absolutely _not_!

A mewl was heard from the bed and Rei had a hard time not to come. God the was a sexy noise! He turned to look at the angel, but was met with a smirk. Damn that teaser!

He looked first over the floor, then the drawer, under the clothes, under the bed… Then he looked up at the other drawer standing by the door. Sure it couldn't be over there..? The Dominant stood up and went over to the wooden drawer.

And of course! There it was that little annoying bottle of lube. He grabbed it and snarled at it. Cursing it for interrupting his lovemaking!

In a heap he was back by Kai's side and in seconds had he prepared his manhood. Positioning himself at Kai's entrance, Rei leaned over and growled. "Mine Kai. You are mine!" The he slowly slid his coated manhood and buried it deep inside his Koi.

Kai drew in a sharp breath as the burn of penetration made itself known. The muscles protested and clamped around the invading flesh at first. _This is stupid!_ He scolded himself, _just relax damnit!_

And as is Rei had heard his thoughts, the tiger bend down to his ear and whispered: "Relax Kai, just go with the flow." Okay that maybe wasn't the best thing to say, but it worked. Kai drew in another shaky breath and the relaxed totally.

Rei smiled down at him. "Better?" Kai nodded. A cute blush gracing his features. "Okay then…" Rei started to move first slowly, but increased his speed after some minutes.

The pressure was killing him! A couple of more thrust and he would come!

Suddenly the walls around his throbbing flesh clamped down on him, and a strangled mewl erupted from Kai's lips. The semen shooting out of him and onto the bedcovers. Seconds after Rei followed, emptying his seed inside his lover, marking him yet again, but this time without consequences.

Rei pulled out his now limp member and pulled Kai over so the one with kitten now lay on top of him.

**(OVER! LEMON WARNING! OVER!)**

Kai yawned and tucked his head under his koi's shin. "T'was great…" He mumbled, before falling in a light sleep. Rei hugged him and smiled into his hair. "Yeah," he whispered. "See you later…" Then he too fell asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

¤Blushes¤ Umm… yeah, pretty bad if you ask me, my first lemon… ¤blushes even more¤

Well Read and review guys!


	10. Moving out

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, see previous chapters!

Let us just move on to the story!

Tala: (angry) Ey, wait a minute! You have ignored this fic for a really long time now. What's the excuse now?

Like I said: Let us just move on to the story!

Tala: Don't ignore me!

.:Chapter 10:.

Shit… I have a headache… I don't really like them, and they do certainly not like me, the headaches you know.

It's been 2 days since or lovemaking and… a little problem have occurred. We spend an amount of time here and now it's time to move to another place. And the team was starting to get suspicious about Kai, heh, he almost never leaved our room. Um, yeah, the place, in the middle of the city I think. Mr. Dicken- Just what the hell is that for some kind of name? 'Dick'enson? God I feel sorry for him. Anyway, the description he gave us was pretty lousy, I mean, the map he sent us looked like it was over L.A or something! Okay, I'm just rambling here but I have a really good reason for it! Promise!

I will tell you… soon… just… let me scrap together the last bits of courage I have left and then I will tell you. I'll just meditate for a while!

Okay, Kai and I spooked and we have decided to tell the rest of the team our life-story. Wait, that sounded do dramatic. Our… Problem dammit, I don't have the strength just now to come up with something special! Live with it!

I whimpered.

My head hurts! Wonder if we have any painkillers..?

…¤…¤…¤…¤…

Kai lay in our bed, listening to music. He had one of those so-called _mp3's_, I must admit that I have no clue what so ever in how they work- Don't you dare look at me like that! I come from a small village where electricity is like a… a non-existing thing _okay! _And just think of it, _I_ had to live without it! For a while at least... So sue me!

Do you know where I'm lying right now? On the floor, It's cold against my head, makes the pain a bit easier to bear… and I'm to lazy to actually get up and open one of the windows. Besides, It's still winter outside! I would freeze my brain to death!

Lalala… God do I sure have fun...! I look at the clock: 13:47 it read. Only…eh… 4 hours left until we have to go… Yay… I'm so gonna die before that.

I'm bored.

Like, really, really bored.

Well, then I can tell you what I did for about half an hour ago!

¤Flash back¤

I went down to the kitchen, announced that me and Kai needed to speak with them, and that it was important. Only o find the kitchen empty, so I had to repeat myself in the living-room where they sat and watched some show on the TV.

I cleared my throat. They turned to me, well Tyson didn't. I wonder if he had told the others yet. I hope he hasn't.

"Wuzzup Rei?" Max asked.

"Ah… If Tyson haven't told you yet, then Kai and I need to speak with you guys later. It's really important. And Tyson… I really hope that you'll listen too. Please don't be mad..!"

I was surprised when he rose and motioned for me to follow him in to the kitchen. I followed, of course, and he told me to close the door after me.

An awkward silence filled the almost empty room. It only had a table, 4 chairs, cupboards, you know, the simple stuff. Nothing much since-

"…I'm sorry." What?

"I-I was over-reacting the other day… And I want to tell you that I'm sorry… Like, really sorry…" I could only gap at him. I was still mad at him, maybe not so much but, this was the thing I lest expected.

"I don't really think that it is to me you should apologize, the comments… The comments you threw out was more directed at Kai then at me. He-he was really upset after the comment about not being able to love or to be loved. I had to work really hard to make him open up to me. I don't want that hard work to be for nothing…"

"I haven't told them…"

"Huh?"

"About the pregnancy, I guess I sort of felt, okay I was really _feeling_ guilty after screaming all that stuff. So I didn't tell them…" Wow, what a relief.

"We planned to tell them tonight, maybe after we moved in to the other place… If we can find it…" I muttered the last bit.

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell him I'm sorry, hope he can forgive me…" I grinned.

"I'm sure he does, and who knows, maybe he opens up to you guys too. He really is a nice and once you get to know him, he's a complete different person." I smiled.

"So we're friends?"

"Of course!" We hugged and had this wonderful moment of pure friendship… And that line sounded so corny so I could gag!

We hugged and went back to the living-room. There, that sounded so much better.

Max and Kenny looked dumbfounded.

"I'll tell you later guys, when we have moved in to the other place." I left.

¤End Flash Back¤

And now I'm lying here…

Oohhh! Look! The clock is almost, ooohhh this is almost too exciting! It's almost 14:00! God, I think I'm gonna faint!

Am I bored? Yes.

I rose from the floor; good thing the headache is gone. I looked over at my beauty. Cute! He has fallen asleep. And it was only… 14 minutes ago since last time I looked at him!

Carefully I made my way over to the bed. The music was still blaring through the headphones, but he was out cold to the world. I smile graced my lips when I laid myself down beside him. My hand sneaked under the baggy sweater he wore, there I laid, rubbing his swollen belly and Gods know how long I laid there, just listening to his soft breathing. I felt pretty proud when I manage to lay his head on my chest without waking him up.

Suddenly I woke and realised that I had fallen asleep. Taking a moment to wake up properly, I remembered my hand, and was a bit amazed that it was still rubbing his stomach slowly. I grinned from ear to ear. My fangs probably showing, bet I look like a crazy vampire.

He stirs and a keep grinning. He smiles, showing of little fangs of his own, then I think he realizes where my hand is and what it's doing, cuz' he blushes and ducks his head.

I laughed and gave him an awkward hug. Taking a glance at the clock, a yelped escaped my mouth. The clock was 16:36! God! We're supposed to leave within less than 20 minutes!

¤…¤…¤…¤…¤

Panting, gulping air, inhaling oxygen, forcing myself to breathe, yeah, that was the thing I was doing after packing all of our stuff in less than 15 minutes!

Right now we're waiting for the car to pick us up.

And it started to snow only moments ago. Looking over at my love, I snickered. Big snowflakes had made themselves comfortable in his spiky hair; he wore one of my biggest and most baggy sweaters. The whole garment was covering everything. But that was not the really fun part. He had his eyes closed and arm crossed, his usual position, except that he had no wall to lean against, and the flakes continue to fall on his head, and he was totally oblivious about it!

I burst out laughing. Clutching my side and gasping for air again. Tears were streaming down my face, this was so hilarious!

I looked him over again, he was glaring at me. Max smiled nervously. "Is-Is something wrong? Rei..?" I straightened up and shook my head, still laughing.

Making my way over to Kai, I ruffled his hair, making the white flakes twirling away and down to the ground. He shot me a death-glare, clearly saying: What-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are-doing?

I just patted him and turned to the others. Kai did so too, and blushed.

Max was biting his glove, trying hard not to laugh, Tyson was scratching his nose, looking on something very interesting across the street and Kenny tried to somehow turn of the sound of the laughing laptop. I petted him again and said:

"Now Kai, no need to be embarrassed, it happens all the time!" He 'Hn!'-ed and turned around, facing the house. I suddenly noticed something.

"Kai," I said, "How tall are you? Really I mean?" I think I misjudged his height; I'm a bit ashamed… He looks so short from here… What are you looking at? So I haven't really measured him! Sue me! It not like I go around with a measuring-tape all the time!

He turned around again, glaring. Suddenly a wind came with such force that I think it startled us all. Then everything was like in slow-motion for me. I saw how my lover's scarf slowly blew away in the wind, and how he threw himself after it. I burst out laughing again. He landed on his back in the ditch, disappearing in the deep snow; only thing visible was his white scarf fluttering in the wind, but still in his hand. He must really love it… How cute!

I stood dumbfounded for some minute, before reality kicked in and I remembered Kai in the snow. Carefully walking over, avoiding the deepest spots, I peered over the edge of his fall.

I was met wit a soft glare. I smiled. "Enjoying yourself?" I asked. He stuck his tongue out. I chuckled.

A car honked and I helped him up.

…¤…¤…¤…¤…¤…

"Jeez, only 30 minutes too late!" I heard Tyson complain. The driver ignored him and helped us with our baggage.

"I'm sorry," He said, "But the car has only four seats available."

"No problem!" I chirped in. "Kai can sit in my lap!"

"W-what?"

"Aww, common Kai! I know how much you like it!" He blushed but said nothing.

Tyson climbed in first then Max, Kenny took the front-seat with Dizzy in his lap. I took the seat available beside Max. The only one left to get into the car was now Kai.

"Comesie, comesie Kai!" I patted my lap, grinning like an idiot. He moved slowly towards me, glaring the whole time. Then he gracefully slid in, seating himself in my lap. My arms sneaked around his waist, holding him tight against my chest. Ha! He melted!

30 minutes later

I tapped my fingers impatiently on my lover's tight. "Are we there yet?" I asked the driver. I was bored out of my mind!

"I-I'm sorry sir, but the map is really hard to follow…" I let out a loud sigh. Like I said earlier… It's probably over L.A…

Kai started to squirm in my lap. "Now what..?" I was bored, tired, horny, hot, warm whatever. "I'm not comfortable."

"Live with it…" I yawned out.

He settled with resting his head against my chest. I stroked his hair, feeling the soft strands against my palm. A soft purring sound rose from his throat. I smiled.

Then his hands flew up to his throat, looking panic stricken. The he relaxed. The others were sleeping, well, not the driver, but he was listening to music.

Then, after a small eternity we where there! It was a house in the middle of the city, pretty cool if you ask me. This high wall of bushes were surrounding the whole place, making it impossible to see through.

And now you're wondering, 'Why move the whole team to this place?' Hehe… Um, forgot to mention that we have a small tournament here to compete in. Nothing big, only a small thing. But that tournament lies months ahead so we have plenty of time to relax.

We all climbed out, stretching and yawning. Kai blushed. I grinned.

He looked to his right… and froze.

"Tala?"

I followed his gaze, and sure enough, there he stood, talking to some person, maybe just some 60 meters away from us.

"Tala!" I called out, suddenly I had a hand clamped over my mouth. "Shh!" He hissed. But it was too late. I smirked. The red-head, clad in a hideous_ lime-green_ jacket, waved at us. I waved back, only to find Kai trying to stop me. It was amusing too see.

"Don't! I don't want hi-… shit…" He groaned and buried his head in my jacket. "I'm not here…" I rubbed his back. "There, there, he's not dangerus!"

"No, but he is older and loves to teas me!" He snarled out. Still buried in my jacket so most o the sound was muffled, not very scary or threatening.

The teen come closer, half-running to us. He had grown since last time we saw him. His hair was a bit longer, but the antennas was still there.

He came to a halt. "God," He said, "It's been a long time!" He grinned at Kai who was still trying to pretend that he wasn't here. "Yes," I said, "How have you been?"

"Good," he replied. Ha, I was taller, like I thought! He took a couple of steps closer, almost sandwiching Kai between us. He grinned. "Kai," He said, poking the boy in his back. "I'm not here!" Came the muffled replay.

"Of course not," He laughed. "So Rei, what have you guys been up to?"

"Much!" I said, "If it's okay with Kai, then you can join us, There is some things that we have been hiding from the team…" He tilted his head to the side. "Like what?"

"He just told you that we would tell you a bit later!" Came another, a bit annoyed, replay from my shirt.

Tala blinked.

"Is it something bad?"

"No!" Came another replay. I just shook my head. "let us get inside, we still have a few things to take care of."

…¤…¤…

"Do you work with something special?" I asked on the way up to the house.

"Actually, yeah. Just some mile behind the abbey, in Russia you know, and you know what Bryan Found there?" I shook my head 'no'.

"A Ruin, or more likely some kind of old looking stone thingie. It's really cool. And we found some weird ascription too…" He got suddenly very serious… "And that's why I flew to Japan, I needed to speak withyou guys…"

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

TBC…

Sorry! Late I know, was with my parents on vacation, lived in a small boat for about 14 days!

Well read and review! And sorry if I don't answer any questions or review, its 02:08 in the morning here! Need my sleep!


	11. China

Yupp, Now I'm back :p

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

Warnings: meh, look previous chapters n.n;

A/n: I made a mistake in the previous chapter, it should be **in**scription, _not_ **as**cription, sorry, my fault!

And thank YOU for all the wonderful reviews! And I have found more cute pic's of Kai and Rei with a 'Kitten' and Kai with a 'kitten'!

I know I have like, billions of grammar mistakes, I read my story and I blame it all on Microsoft Word! XD

IMPORTANT: I have lost all of my e-mails, including all of my contacts, this chapter is not beta-read. Contact me if you wanna help me out :P

_Chapter 11_

_By_

_-Katten-_

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

(Rei)

Tala speaks funny. And he completely ignored my question.

"Before I ask 'What did ya found that could be so important?', please tell me what your job is?" I pleaded. I just _hate_ when people starts talking about something else instead of the question that was asked! Like the first time I asked my 'Mother' where babies come from. Suddenly out of nowhere she started talking about how nice the weather was _outside_ and how I shouldn't spend the rest of the day _inside_. Then, the second time I asked her, I think I was five… maybe six years old… Seven… no seven is to old, six years and a couple of months? Okay, now I remember; I was three..! I think…- _anyway_, she started talking about bees and flowers, and how bees make honey and after 10 minutes of chatter from her, let's just say I so totally gave up. I went to 'Father' instead.

So now I know where babies come from; the Stork.

You seriously don't think I believed him, right? Some years later I learned about my little 'problem/curse/period/Damn-annoying-_can't-have-sex-every-forth-week-unless-I-want-to-have-children-with-a-male-thingie._

But we shouldn't talk about my miserable life now, because Tala has been speaking to me the last three minutes now.

Woopsie…

"Err, so Tala, what were you saying?"

"I'll tell you guys when we get inside, it's a fucking freezer out here!"

Well, duh! It's winter!

…¤…¤…

Okay, this is the deal: Kai's been pregnant for about 3 weeks out of 16, Tyson knows about it, Max and Kenny knows Kai and I are a cute, cuddly couple, but Max and Kenny doesn't know my Kai is pregnant, Tala is just here (for unknown reasons), and I think that he knows about our relationship, if he doesn't… pity him then.

My angel's stomach is the size of two thirds of a football and the little kitten is big enough to be able to kick inside of him. I'm getting all giddy inside when I think about it! It's true that the 'child' shouldn't be able to kick until the fifth week, but it all depends on the bearer.

I am avoiding the subject of talking with the team about Kai.

A tiny little problem has occurred; you see, there is this smaller beyblade-tournament in two weeks, which Mr. Dickinson forgot to mention to us. And this particularly tournament plays a big roll, if we win, we may go to the bigger one, but if we lose… we may not. Then we hafta go through 2 smaller, _boring,_ tournaments. Gah, I don't have the time for that! _Kai_ doesn't have time for that!

Still avoiding the Talk.

Yah, okay. Tala went inside with me and Kai. He had this aura that screamed _trouble!_ What kind of trouble I can't say, cuz I don't know myself. Like I said, we got inside, the rest of the team took our bags, _all_ of our bags, thanks to a certain duel haired Captain with the most frightening glare ever.

Some minutes later Tyson started to complain about food, Tala joined him of course. And now here we are, seated around the new dinner table, eating fish and rice with some sauce. This would be the perfect time to tell them.

"Hrm-hm." No one looked at me. "Hrm-hm!" Still no one raised their head. After the third time I gave up. "But for crying out loud!" I half-shouted over the table. 5 heads turned to look at me. I gave an annoyed sound. "So _now_ it's okay to notice?" My angel wiped his mouth on a napkin before replying; "Noticing what Rei?"

"That I'm choking on fish bones, tearing my throat up and soon is drowning in my own blood since some ones isn't acknowledging me!" I snapped at him. The group in front of me fell silent. "Well then, _Kon_," Kai started, "What's your damn problem?" After that remark I completely lost it…

"My problem? What _my_ damn problem is? _I_ don't have a fucking problem, _you_ are my problem!" I rose too fast and knocked over my chair and sent it crashing down to the floor. Kai narrowed his eyes at me. "Watch it Kon, I can kick your Chinese ass out of this team before you even get the chance to protest."

"As if!" I half-screamed at him.

"Just watch me!" He snarled back.

"So you're kicking me out of the Blade-Breakers huh!"

"…Yes I am!"

"Fine! Just don't come crawling back to me once you're in labor and the child wants out, this relationship is over!"

Seconds of silence passed by before I let my voice drop down to an icy tone and a harsh laugh tore itself from my throat. "You really had me there _Hiwatari_, I guess Tyson was right; You can't love a block of ice. And come to think of it, you were right too, I can't believe I ever thought you would be able to love someone other than your dear Dranzer… I fucking hate you, you know… " I passed him on my way out of the kitchen and made sure to shove at his shoulder hard before continuing to the stairs, I gave his back the finger and then proceeded to walk up and to _the Captains_ room to grab _my_ bag.

I heard a door slam moments later, but I didn't give it a second thought. Why should _I_ care? _I_ don't even belong to the team anymore!

I stormed out of the room an hour later. As I passed the kitchen on my way out I heard Tala and the rest asking questions about earlier, and Tyson was answering them all, telling them about a certain duel haired boy's pregnancy.

After standing there for about four minutes I took my leave, calling a "See you later!" before storming out of the house and into the dark night.

I was on my way back home to China.

(End Rei's POV)

…¤…¤…¤…

(Tala's POV)

"Kai's… pregnant?" I asked for the third time. Tyson sighed and nodded. Max stared at him wide-eyed beside me. Kenny was on the right and Dizzy for the first time was silent. "But… But how?" I continued. "I'm not even sure myself, I didn't listen to Rei, I was just- I don't know, I heard it from Rei a few days ago, and being my smart self I made a fuss about it. I thought it was disgusting and shit like that. But now, knowing what he hides under that baggy shirt he always wear nowadays, it's kinda sexy, erotic even…" I choked on the water I was sipping from. "E-excuse me?" I coughed. The blue haired boy blushed and ducked his head and successfully hiding his face behind those stupid bangs. "I'm saying this since Kai's practically is my adoptive little-brother; stay away from him." I took another sip at the water, which was now not-so-clean anymore.

…Ugh, I think I get some fresh water instead. Without food bits in it…

"Wha..? I'm not gonna touch him!" He said defensively. Suddenly a 'See you later' was heard and Rei had left. We all looked up at the sound of the door slamming.

"Now what?" I found myself saying. I mentally kicked myself. I should go search for Kai, that's what I should do. I need to get this sorted out, and what the hell Rei means with being in labor…

…I know what being in labor means, but what it means for Kai… I'm not stupid!

Silence fell around the table once again, Max shifted in his chair, Kenny avoided eye contact, Tyson sighed again… Okay, this-this _depression_ is really starting to get on my nerves!

I cleaned of the table before grabbing my jacket, I shouted an "I'm off to find Kai!", _surprisingly_ no one made a sound about my leave.

…¤…¤…

"It's still a fucking freezer out here..!" I can't find that stupid boy anywhere! He's not in the house, not in the front yard, not in the back yard, not in my eyesight, not under the stairs to the front door, not in the- Ohh, look at that! A white scarf hanging from the apple-tree in the back yard!

Geez, I wonder who that could be.

The cold was really getting to me by now, I, being the smart myself that I am, didn't grab any gloves. On my way over I kept trying to blow some warmth into my poor, lifeless hands. They stayed lifeless and numb.

…

But for fuck sake? What have I ever done to you _Cold?_ Did I kill your sister or something! Your mother? I'm just trying to get warm, am I asking for to much? HUH? Die you damn bitch!

Ehehee… Never mind me…

Anyway, the night was _dark_, well, night are supposed to be dark, just, this night was _particularly dark_, since I couldn't see much _except_ Kai's white, _almost glowing_, scarf far away in the tree. We don't count the glowing white snow either, since my pride tells me it was too dark for me to see the black twig on the white snow on the ground, and to dark for me to see the white clad ground rushing to my face.

If you are dumb and didn't understand that, I tripped on a fully visible _twig_, a fucking _twig_, and the night is very bright consider its winter.

But I cried a river, built a bridge and got over it.

"Hey Kai…" I said in a hushed voice, tugging gently at the scarf. The blader was seated on one of the lower branches, I can't believe I missed that. When I didn't get any response from him I tugged a little harder. An 'Hn' was heard and I grinned. "C'mon Kai, Tyson told us the whole story about you and Rei, it wasn't much, but I know about your condition now. Let's go inside, it can't be good for you or the baby to stay out here in this freezer."

He mumbled something I couldn't make out. "Wazzat?" I asked after a minute.

"…Just leave me the hell alone…"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I'm a freak…"

"You're not a freak Kai, Rei is."

"What do you mean 'Rei is'?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's gonna be a father within 9 months, he freaked out and-"

"…3 months and 1 week…"

"Wha?"

"I only have 3 months and one more week to go. He told me this child is special…" Holy Shit!

I don't know for how long we sat, or, he sat and I was freezing my ass off on the ground, but he told me all the things Rei had said. How he was now able to purr like a cat, his sight was sharper, ha was more flexible, how his eyes would soon be just like Rei's. Kai would keep his normal eye colour, only his pupils would change size depending on the light. I could already see that now, his eyes were almost black out here. Desperately searching for any light, glowing every time he looked at the windows… Maybe I could get a job as a poet?

I'm so pathetic.

…¤…¤…

We went inside after that little talk.

"Y'know… Tyson thinks you're sexy when pregnant." I said casually.

Kai choke on his own spit.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

end chapter 11!

Don't forget to review!

Now I'm off to write on my other stories XD

Later!


	12. Solution Really short chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade!

I'm sorry…. I just had the urge to write more --; And I know it's really short . .;

Chapter 12  
_Solution  
_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Tala)

Oh shit.

I completely forgot to tell the gang why I came here in the first place! Okay, don't panic, there is still a lot of time left, we can make it! Just-just breath… In… Out… Deep- oh screw this! I'm overreacting.

Me and my team started to get bored outta our minds here in Japan after Boris went to Jail, finally, so we decided to go back to Russia, and believe me, we never, _never_ thought we would be going back to the Abbey. But we did and just for fun walked into the forest behind and found a huge stonewall with, what looked like, ancient weird signs. It was interesting so we said 'Hey, let's solve this mystery and hope for the best!'

Really! That's the truth!

It took some time to figure it out, but we manage to solve it, and I am glad we did! Now it looks like Rei and Kai has-

"Tal?" Huh? "Hey Tala! Where are you?" Grr… I wish he just could shut up for 2 freakin' minutes! "Taalaa?"

"Yes Tyson?" You good for nothing little piece of-

"Something's wrong with Kai!" He panted when he came to a stop before me. "What? Where is he?" I demanded.

"He-he's-he's in his room, packing!"

What the fuck?

**¤FlashBack¤**

I knocked gently on the door to Kai's room. When he didn't call out to me I took the liberty of opening the door myself.

It was still dark outside and so making the room even darker. A soft crying noise floated thru the air and I paused to see where it was coming from. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I were able to see that Kai was not on his bed. It came from the other side of the room.

From Rei's bed.

Kai and Rei always shared rooms, no matter what. I felt a lump form in my throat as I watched the crying figure desperately clutching a pillow, I assumed it had been one of Rei's. I padded over to him and carefully seated myself on the end of the bed.

"Hey Kai…" I whispered. "How are you doing?" That was a stupid question.

"I'm fine." He stated. I glared at him even thou he couldn't see me.

I snorted loud. "Right Kai, that's why you're lying in Rei's bed _crying_." I got a reaction out of that.

He turned and glared at me, face tear-stricken and eyes red. "It's none of your business where I sleep!"

"Maybe not, but it is my business if I find a friend _crying_!" A minute went by before he rose from the bed and curled up beside me.

"It's my fault, Tala." He whispered. "I can't even remember why I k-kicked him out of the team…" I stroked his back and much to my surprise, and his annoyance, he arched his back. I gave a nervous laugh and Kai 'hn'-ed. "It's some kind of reflex… That was what Rei told me… God I hate it…"

"…You shouldn't blame yourself Kai…" I said into the darkness. "My guess is that Rei went back to…wherever he came from. He probably lost it when the thought of becoming a father sunk in. He took the easiest way out by starting a fight with you…?"

I have no idea of what I'm talking about!

"N-no Tala, it's my fault… And Rei comes from China… Stupid…" He stopped when the urge to cry more got to him. "Tyson?" I tried. Tyson is always stupid, that's not assuming, it's a fact.

"No… Rei c-comes from a closed-off-village… they don't have any-any electricity there. He-he doesn't even have a… I-I can't even… I can't even call him to say 'I'm sorry'!"

Huston, we have a problem.

"Well, that's one, big, helluva problem…"

"I know…" Little did I know Kai was already thinking out a solution.

**¤End FlashBack¤ **

(End Tala)

(Kai)

I am so going to see Rei.

I am so going to China.

I am so gonna have a problem finding Rei in a country with over a billion people.

Why can't he live in Luxemburg?

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

I just had too n.n;

Short, I know, but next time Kai is on his way to China!

What will happen on his way and what about the upcoming beyblade competition?

Read and review, I want at least 6 reviews-

Tala: That's **black**mailing you damn woman!

Eiik! Where did you come from?

Tala: none of your frikkin' business!

Yah, read and review, even if this chapter is almost invisible compared to the other ones n.n

Later!


	13. On the way

Disclaimer: … see previous chapters.  
A/n: Wow, 36 rewievs n.n I'm so glad you like this so much and-  
Tala: You **black-mailed** them!  
I'm ignoring you.  
Tala: …!  
Yeah, I'll try not to rush the chapters! Read and review!  
There isn't so much happening in this chapter, hope you'll like it anyway!  
Chapter 13

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Tala)

"Kai?" I found him packing in his room. "What the heck are you doing?" I asked calmly.

"…Packing."

"I can see that! Why are you packing?"

"Because."

"Because…?"

"Because."

"Goddamnit! Kai speak to me! You can't just take of like this! What about the tournament? And for god's sake, you are pregnant!"

Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that last part…

"It's just that! I am pregnant! And that fuckin-"

"Ah-ah, watch your language, the baby can hear you!" I chirped in.

"Shaddap! Rei took of when I need him the most and I don't even know why we were fighting! I'm of to China whether you like it or not! I'm gonna find him, I know that!"

"Do you know where he lives?"

"…No."

"I rest my case."

"You can't exactly stop me from going…?" It was more like a question then a statement.

"You know I know you know that this is stupid."

"I don't have time for this Tala, I need to find Rei before I break down and cry my eyes out. And believe me; I'm on the very edge of breaking down now."

I can't say 'I know what you're going through' because I really don't know what he is going through… But chasing after Rei now, I don't think it such a good idea, Mr. Dickenson must know where Rei lives, right?

"Do you have any Chinese Money?"

"…Fuc-No…"

"Do you know how to speak Chinese?"

"…I know how to say 'I love you'…"

Great, just fucking great! I can't stop him from going.

I sighed, then I guess there is no other choice, there is only one thing I can do!

"Kai," I started, "I'm going with you." Whether he likes it or not!

"What?" He squeaked.

"You heard me, wait here and I'll be back with some stuff of my own, okay?"

What have I done…?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"You should've told someone!"

"I left a note!"

"A post-it note!"

"At least I left something!"

Kai and I took off in the middle of the night, and the stupid moron left a post-it note saying 'We're in China, brb /Kai n Tala.' I mean, _come on_!

I can't believe I agreed to this!

Rei, when we find you, I'm gonna kill you!

I glanced at Kai, he was clutching his jacket with one hand and one of Rei's forgotten headband's in the other hand. I can't help but feel sorry for him… He's been through so much, and now this! I don't know what I would've done if my loved one left me like this…

A shiver went up my spine; the damn cold was slowly taking over my body. I hate the winter.

"Where should we go now?" I asked when we reached a stop sign somewhere in the city.

"I don't know, all I know is that we hafta get to an airport and buy five plane tickets."

"Five plane tickets?"

"We have to be able to go back to Japan with Rei, right?" That makes sense.

We took left and miraculously found a sign, twenty minutes later, with an airplane on. Too bad none of us can read Japanese, as far as I know Kai only knows the language, same goes for me.

"I bet it says '10 km to closest airport'…" I snorted.

"Probably, let's find a cab or something…" Came the soft reply from Kai.

(End Tala's POV)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Somewhere Else

"Excuse me Sir, but _He_ is here now."

A man in his late fifties tore his eyes of the book he vas reading and looked up at the young man standing in the door. "Oh? Is he already here? Thought we were to wait another month before taking action…? I guess I was wrong then…" The man spoke quietly in a thick British sentence.

"Oh well, please show him inside, we have something important to talk about. And do not disturb us, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir, wait just here and I'll bring him. And no Sir, I will not disturb you or your guest."

"That's a good boy; now please go get him for me."

"Y-yes Sir."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Rei)

I'm a fucking idiot! What was I thinking?

God, just _kill_ me!

I don't know what happened, one moment I was preparing myself to tell the gang about Kai, and the next moment I was shouting my head of and arguing with Kai! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Kai must be terrified right now… Damnit! I need to get back… or at least call him and tell everything's gonna be alright.

Damnit, damnit, damnit! I curse my village for not having any electricity!

"_Flight 203 to China is about to land; please fasten your seatbelts…" _

If you haven't notice yet, I'm on a plane to my home country; China.

Yay.

"_Flight 203 to China is about to land; please fasten your seatbelts…" _

I know! I heard you the first time!

I need a phone… and a Kai wouldn't be too bad…

The plane suddenly came to a stop and I realised I'd daydreamed for ten minutes. People started to grab their bags and purses and whatever, I grabbed my backpack and shoved my way over to the exit. I stood on the top of the long ladder-like staircase to the plane and was about to take a deep refreshing breathe, when people behind me started to complain about me blocking the path out.

Well excuse me!

I made my way down and disappeared into the crowd. My eyes caught a payphone and I made my way over. Sadly I had only enough exchange for one call, I really hope Kai will pick up.

¤¤¤

Almost as I had expected no one picked up, and like I said, I couldn't call again since I didn't have any more exchange.

I considered taking a plane back to Japan, but the next flight won't leave until the end of the week, that's three days from here. I don't have a choice, if I return to my village, then I'll miss my flight, if I stay here, then I hafta sleep on a bench for three nights! Fuck.

I know there will be another flight to Japan within eight days, that'll give me time to go home, speak with Lee and then I'll have enough time to travel into the city and take the plane back to Japan! The only problem left is Kai, I so need to speak with him! And what was Tala about to say? Something about a ruin? It sounded important… I hope Tala takes care of him for me while I'm gone.

I turned away from the phone and was about to walk towards the exit, when a man, taller than me, blocked my way.

"Err… Excuse me?" I tried. The man didn't respond. Instead he gracefully pulled out a small handgun. A cold sweat broke out on my skin. Why me?

Shit! What should I do?

"Just follow me; Sir requests your presence." He motioned for me to follow. I gulped.

"W-where are you taking me?" I demanded. The man pressed the gun into my back and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Just be quiet, we wouldn't want to draw unnecessary attention to us, now do we?" I shook my head once. The man smirked and proceeded to guide me through the mass of people. Something crackled and the man fished up a small walkie-talkie. "025 here." He said.

"_Report." _Came the reply.

"Mission successfully completed."

(End Rei)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Tala)

We made it to the airport! I shouldn't be so damn happy about it but it was really hard to get here! The clock is already four in the morning; it took us three freaking hours to get here! I'm just happy we both are fluent in Japanese. Or else the driver would've never understood us.

"Hey Kai, now what? We made it to the airport but our problem now is to get hold of five tickets!" He chuckled beside me. I stared at him.

"Have you already forgotten who I am? My grandfather owns this port! And before you ask, no, I didn't know it either. But if you look over the entrance," he pointed to where we walked inside, "then you can clearly see his name engraved above."

Actually, when he said that, you could see the place belonged to Voltaire. Little phoenixes were decorating the great hall.

"Damn, he's really rich then?"

Kai gave a happy nod.

"You're just trying to show off, aren't you?"

¤¤¤

Kai got the tickets and the only thing we could do now was to wait. The plane to China would leave within 2 hours. I'm still amazed that there was a flight going to China today!

We were seated by a fountain, just enjoying the silence. There weren't so many people here yet, I was very grateful for that.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a small gasp, I turned my head to look at Kai, but he was already dashing of to the nearest restroom. I forced myself to wake up and sprinted after him.

I was met by the sound of him throwing up, I cringed.

"Kai? You okay?"

"…Does it _sound_ like I'm okay?"

"…no…?"

"Exactly."

¤¤¤

He soon got out and we walked back to our fountain. I took my seat first, but Kai didn't take a seat. I looked at him curiously. He blushed and looked away.

What the?

"Kai? Is something wrong?"

"Eh? No! No, I'm fine! There's nothing to be worried about!" Somehow I doubted that.

"Kai, something_ is_ wrong! Tell me!" He blushed even harder. He mumbled something I couldn't make out.

"What?"

"…I said: I'm feeling a little hot." Hot? Does he have a fever? Is he sick?

"Do you feel sick or something? Maybe we should take you to a doc-"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then what is it? Why can't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

He glared at me before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sexually frustrated." Oh… Eheh…

"That must suck…?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

TBC n.n

And no, Tala and Kai will absolutely NOT have sex!

Wow, 5146 hits and 253 revs!

Chapter 12 got 36 reviews; can this chapter also get so many?


	14. Sir

Heh, hi you guys………

Discaimer: Own nothing.

About the Airport; the phoenixes I mentioned weren't, you know, small, they were fully grown up phoenixes but in small (and big) statues. I didn't mean _baby-_phoenixes oO'

Tala: I think they understand. By the way; is it true that you're gonna discontinue this fic?

No…

Tala: Just checking ¤Grins¤

Heh, well, on with the chapter XD

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Little Treasure

Chapter 14

_Sir_

¤¤¤

(Rei POV)

I really, really, really, really _don't_ wanna be here right now! That black-suit dude came and forced me into a black limo, not very discrete if you ask me, after that darkness took over me…

No, I wasn't knocked out; he closed the curtains so everything went black.

"Umm…. Care to tell me what this is all about?" I tried. The black-suit dude stayed quiet. I started to get nervous.

I was on my way back to Kai, but suddenly a black-suit dude showed up with a gun pressed to me and a 'mission complete'. You can't blame me for being scared!

Damn dude for messing up my plans.

I have no idea of how long I stayed in that car, and that stupid guy refused to answer my question.

The car suddenly came to a stop and the guy in front of me opened the door and motioned for me to follow.

What to do…? Annoy the guy by not following and demand that _if_ I _do_ follow a red carpet should be placed on the ground where I walk. Or follow him and survive?

Geez, what a hard question, think I choose the latter.

"_Sir_ is waiting, please do hurry up, we wouldn't want to hurt you, now do we?" A weak, nervous laugh escaped me and that stupid guy smirked in my face.

"N-no, of course n-not…"

It's times like these you whished your Uncle was the Mafia boss or something.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Tala POV)

So after showing ID for the 12th time in a row we were finally able to board the flight to China.

And I am still ignoring the fact that my innocent Kai said that he was sexually frustrated. And I'm also ignoring the fact that Kai can't be innocent because he's pregnant. Since getting pregnant means being not innocent for a moment.

"Tala, why are you giving me that look?"

"…No reason! Mind your own business!"

"Tala, I just wondered if you could help-"

"Absolutely not! That's Rei's department!"

"Wha-"

"I'm _not_ helping you jack of just because Rei's not here!"

"…?"

"…Somehow I get the feeling that we're talking about two _completely_ different things."

Suddenly I'm feeling very stupid. No, scratch that, I _am_ stupid.

He snickered.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yup."

"Damn."

"I was just gonna ask you to pass the bottle of water, can't reach it from here." A light blush decorated my cheeks.

"Uh, yeah, sure…."

"…Wait a minute, does hat mean that I'm not good enough for you to sleep with? Am I u-_ugly_?"

"_What? _No! I just-I mean-"

"You _hate_ me!"

"What's with you-you…You're laughing."

That stupid idiot!

"You're having the time of your life, aren't you?" An annoyingly _happy _nod came from him.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" He tried to say through laughter.

Can't believe I fell for it. Next time I just gonna shut up, I'm not speaking with him until we reach China! Nuh-uh.

"Tala?"

Nope, I'm not here right now, leave a message and I'll come back to you later… _Maybe_!

"Tala, come on, I'm sorry okay? But it's actually your own fault for bringing that up in the first place!"

"It's your fault for having sex in the first place!"

"_Wolfie_, are you still a virgin?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

The rest of the flight was, _really, s_pent in absolute silence.

Well, until Kai gave me the 'kicked-kitty-look'.

Damn, I'm starting to get soft.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Rei POV)

When we reached the house, or mansion, castle, whatever, I was immediately handcuffed and blindfolded.

To my annoyance I was also carried to, what I suppose, _Sir's_ room.

I heard a few low whisper's before being put down in a chair. The blindfold was removed but the handcuffs stayed on. A man, in his late fifties I guess, greeted me with a warm smile. Shivers went up and down my spine.

"Welcome Rei Kon. I've been expecting you." He said in a heavy British accent. He held a pipe in his left hand, almost the perfect Granpa-look.

"What is this all about? I can charge you for kidnapping!"

He only smiled at me. I got the feeling that I was not in position to say something like that, at least not if I wanted to stay alive.

"I've heard something amazing about you, Rei. And I have also learned something more amazing about your boyfriend back in Japan, or should I say, on the way to China?"

"W-what do you mean?" I tried weakly. Was Kai on a plane to China?

"Don't try to fool me, Rei. I have my contacts. Kai and his friend are on the way here, to get you I suppose." He took a long drag onhis pipe. "I'm a collector Rei, I collect rare things. And recently I found out about a certain legend."

Someone coughed lightly on my left, a boy; he couldn't have been older than Kai, waited in the now open door.

The man known as Sir looked up, his eyes cold and sharp.

"What is it now?" He barked.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

That's all for now!

I'm sooo sorry for the long wait!

Read and review!


	15. The secret

Disclaimer: Do not own beyblade!

A/n: The grammar in this probably sux, so please excuse me fo' mah' spellin' mistakes!  
Oh, almost forgot; I have finaly bought 6 volymes of the beyblade manga! Yay, go me XD

Little treasure

chap15

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Rei's POV)

The man known as Sir gave the boy a cold stare.

"Well? Out with it!" He almost growled, the grandpa-look disappeared and the temperature seemed to drop noticeable.

"W-we received information about Hiwatari and Ivanov… They have l-landed, si-"" The boy tried to say. Shit, if this little guy is this scared of _granpa'_ here, then… who is this man?

"Enough, leave. Ah, wait…" The boy was about to turn when Sir stopped him. "W-what is it, Sir?" Came the weak reply.

The man grinned before pointing somewhere behind me. I swear I could see a light sweat break out on the boy's forehead.

"Sir, please, it hur-" I looked back and forth between them. Heck, I didn't even know what they were talking about! The first thing that came to mind was rape. Would they rape the boy? I tried to look behind me but Sir cleard his throat and my head snapped back. Another glare was directed behind me and some shuffling could be heard.

"As I was saying," he started again. "I'm a collector of the rare things that are very unusual... Some might say that they don't even exist. But you Rei, are a living proof that there are supernatural things going on in this world…" He lost me after a minute or two. What legend? And why is Kai involved?

Shit, I tried to wriggle my hands out of the metal rings but they were too tight. I wanted to know of what had happened to that boy, yet I didn't. I shivered when I thought of all the possible things that man was capable to.

"-so please, Rei, let me show you." I froze, damn, I haven't heard a thing he said. Lucky me he turned around in his chair, moved something behind something and suddenly the dark ceiling was lit up with light.

I froze.

The man smirked at me. "What do you think Rei? Quite an impressive collection, right?"

I'm sure he said something but I was too far away to hear him.

At first when the blindfold was removed, I could see the walls were covered with different shelves and paintings, even some animal heads. My first thought was that he was a collector of art and books, since the shelves were full of them and the walls were packed with art from around the world. I noticed that the ceiling was dark and the shelves seemed to disappear the higher up they came. But when the lights came on… I thought this to be some kind of sick joke. But still, it made me gasp and _they looked so real._

"Beautiful, are they not?"

"They must be s-statues right? I-I mean, they can't be real…. Right?" My heart was racing. A foul smell filled the room and but I culdn't see that clearly of what it was.

"Hm?" He looked me straight in the eye, "I sad I collected rare things, Rei, but, oh, my boy, this is not every thing… I have _living_ creatures also, in fact, you saw him just a moment ago. Would you like to meet him?"

I felt sick to my stomach. I shook my head; I didn't want to see more. I wanted to go home.

Sir was about to rise from the leather chair when a sickening sound was heard from above. It sounded as if something rotten was slowly being pulled from whatever place it was stuck to. Then _it_ came tumbling down.

The smell got worse and before the thing came down I immediately closed my eyes. The odour was to overpowering and my nose started to stung.

"Oh dear," I heard him say. "I thought it would last longer."

I… I had to see what he was talking about. I heard him move around some before taking his seat at the gigantic desk.

I slowly opened my eyes… and thanked whatever power was up there that I chose not to eat anything at the airport or on the plane.

I had never been so scared, and now I knew what the man called Sir was capable of.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Really short chapter…

Sorry for not updating sooner.

So wadda ya think? What is it that Rei sees? Whats up with that boy? Do you hate cliff hangers?

Til next time! Please read and review!

// Katten

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	16. The secret 2

Oh my, I had forgotten about the cliff hanger I left you with Xp

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

Sorry! Yeah, um, about my other works, I might put some of 'em on hold for a while, school is getting in the way and the break is coming up, maybe I can update more frequent then… I may even re-write some of my stuff, cuz some things in my ficcs just feels weird and err, yeah. I'll come back to that some other day, k?

So, about this chapter, I dunno if I should warn any sensitive readers, cuz there are some pretty disgusting things coming your way in this chapter.

Now the long awai-

Tala: Just where the hell have you been these months!?

… on with the fic…

Little Treasure

ch 16

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Kai's POV)

The airport is pure hell. 40 minutes and we _still_ haven't reached the doors to freedom yet!

…And I so need a bathroom right now. Tala's looking at me weirdly.

"…What?"

"Eh? Oh, um, nothing…."

"…Then why are you staring yourself blind at me?"

"…"

"..?"

"Do you, like… need to use a toilette or something?" Like, yes! "Cuz' you keep making a really pained expression..."

I refuse to acknowledge the blush that is spreading across my face.

oOo

After a quite embarrassing episode, where Tala pushed himself (I was being dragged against my will) past everyone in the line, let's just say that I'm gonna take that with me to the grave. Any how, I was finally able to relax.

Eventually we escaped the hell known as Airport. The problem now was to get a cab, that and:

"…Tala? Can we buy me an ice cream?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Tala's POV)

I had a really weird feeling when we still were at the airport. I could have sworn we were being watched.

I think Kai said something to me but I was to busy looking around us. A movement got my attention.

"Kai, do me a favour? Don't look around, keep walking straight ahead. Trust me, please?" A look of fear and worry spread across his face. He nodded and we kept walking.

I've read somewhere that if you feel stalked or something, just stay where there are a lot of people, don't wander of to smaller alleys that might lead to empty streets.

Dread took over when I realized that, fuck, I have no idea of where the hotel is! Damn!

Looks like I have to ask someone about the way… I hate asking people about the way!

"Why the heavy sigh?"

"I have to ask for directions…"

"So?"

"That's like, a real _hard_, painful blow to my pride."

I dunno why he gave me that stare.

"Er, Tala, is it just me or is it kinda lonely on this street?" My head snapped up, oh no, oh no, no, no! We had somehow wandered away from our head goal. My heart hammered in my chest, I got nervous, paranoid. I knew I scared Kai, but, shit. A few minutes passed by. We could always turn around but that might provoke the stalker(s). I saw some people ahead of us; at least we weren't by our selves. I dunno if it was just my imagination but it seemed as if the sky was turning darker and the few people we passed gave me the chills. But wouldn't that just be a typical horror movie? The sunlight disappeared and slowly the crows started shrieking, the only sounds we could hear was the beating of our hearts…

Yeah, right, keep scaring yourself like that; I'm sure that'll help us!

"Tala, c'mon, lets head back. I don't like this…Besides, I don't think the hotel is anywhere around here. People are giving us looks and it really creeps me out..!"

"So you've seen them too? The looks?" I whispered to him. Just how the hell could we stray from the main street like this?

Something snapped behind us and I whirled around to look what it was.

A man stood there. And suddenly it dawned on me. I saw some people coming from where we just passed. It wasn't just paranoia. Seems like they really were watching us.

"Tala Ivanov and Kai Himatari-"

"_Psst, Hiwatari, sir…"_ An embarrassing chough.

"-Hiwatari… _Sir_ request your presence. I suggest that you follow us without fight."

Well, fuck.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Rei's POV)

The eyes were glaring at me, the cold lifeless eyes. Sir looked troubled. I tried to push myself as far away as possible. But the image would haunt me for the rest of my life. I desperately tried to avert my eyes, but I couldn't.

"H-how…?" My question snapped him out of whatever he was thinking.

"Amazing, do you know they live up to two years on land? After that their tail starts to dry out and the flesh will eventually come off, leaves a fishy smell!" He laughed a deep, blood freezing laugh. "Of course, I didn't realize this until it was too late. Ah, well, luckily it had children, or teenagers if you will. Maybe I'll let you see them later on? Would you like that? They were born here, just so you know, they have never been out in the real sea, so please don't tell them?" He smiled cruelly.

I looked at the head again, suddenly feeling very sad for _her_, not an_ it._ Her face was rotten but I could tell she must have been beautiful while being alive. Something white crawled from her nose, it was a worm. The blood in my face drained.

A mermaid. A dead mermaid.

"This is not the only rare gem I have, shape shifters, elves, faries, winged creatures. I collect them all, and your child is going to be added."

I had a hard time digesting this fact. Fantasy creatures? Those who lives in our imagination?

"Wait, what!? Forget it you ol-"

"Curiosity killed the… love of your life?" He gave me a harsh glare.

"I'd watch myself, Rei. I'd watch myself."

He leaned back and snapped his fingers.

A man appeared in the now open doorway, "Yes, Sir?" He questioned.

The old man gave him a creepy smile.

"Could you bring Devoan here? I want Kon here to see him."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ohh, I hafta stop here, maybe it wasn't that bad of a chapter?

Please review!


	17. The Secret 3

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. D:

A/n: Le gasp oO' I had completely forgotten about this story!

Tala: No you hadn't! You just ignored this—

Oh shut up before I _accidentally_ murder you in this story!

Little Treasure

Chapter 17.

The Secret 3

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Rei's POV)

Devoan, Devoan… The name echoed in my head. I dared give Sir a look; it was as if he knew what I was thinking. He smiled even wider and took a drag from the giant cigar and after a moment of consideration blew the smoke in my face.

Yuck.

"W-who is this… Devoan?" I asked and hoped he wouldn't kill me or something for being rude. The man gave me a harsh glare and I quickly added a 'Sir' to my question.

His mode seemed to change and be leaned back in the chair.

"He's just a rebellious _creature_ that once disobeyed me one to many times. But don't be afraid of his appearance, it was purely _his own fault_." He laughed again and it sent chills up my spine. Now I knew he was crazy!

A knock on the door alerted us that they had arrived. Before I was allowed to see whoever it was, a guard came up to me and removed my restraint. I rubbed my wrists and warily looked over my shoulder.

--¤¤¤¤¤--

(Tala's POV)

Should we run? Should we follow them? Can Kai run in his condition!? Ideas flew through my mind, but nothing seemed good enough.

I must've made a suspicious movement, because one of the idiots (Yes, I'm referring to the evil henchmen of Sir, bet they don't even know his real name.) pulled out a handgun and aimed it at me. Kai slowly backed behind me and I could tell he was confused about the situation.

Not that I knew what was happening either.

"Now, if you just—"

"Run, dammit!" And there we dashed of.

It was the biggest mistake of my life.

The gunshots rained behind us, and suddenly everything turned red and a blinding white pain screamed from my leg. I fell in slow motion to the pavement, my forehead hit the hard asphalt and I could hear my blood flow in my ears.

Shit, why do this always happen to me!?

I don't mean, you know, getting shot all the time, but bad stuff seems to attract to me.

The sudden hit to my head made me dizzy, I tried to get up but something wasn't working right.

"_I think we damaged some nerves…__"_

"_Idiot, his balance nerve…thingie sits in the head, I think, he got a bullet wound n his leg!"_

"…_But he hit the ground pretty hard…"_

"_Who cares!? Get Hiwatari, we need to get out of here!"_

Hands lifted me up, not caring for the painful wound, I made a sound in my throat, I think I was trying to call out for Kai, but I lost unconsciousness before that.

--¤¤¤¤¤--

(Kai's POV)

Crap. One down, one more to go. I couldn't just leave Tala here, and the only option left was to follow these men.

I was led to a car, black of course, with shaded windows. They rudely pushed me into the car and Tala's body was placed next to me.

Geez, I thought they were gonna put him in the trunk. Like _real_ gangsters do.

I wisely kept that comment to myself.

Soon the others climbed in and then we were on our way. My heart kept beating hard in my chest, and every time I glanced at Tala it would speed up a little bit more. The head wound looked nasty and the blood refused to stop flowing. I didn't really remember what to do in a situation like this, was I supposed to wipe the blood off? Or try to wrap it with some cloth? Shit, I've done this numerous times (wrapping wounds, not getting abducted!), I guess when it really matters only few can keep calm and remember what to do.

I felt tired, but I knew I couldn't fall asleep here, who knows what might happen?

¤¤¤

Tala stirred next to me, and a sigh of relief escaped me. He tried to sit up, to fast for my liking and I pushed him down again.

He groaned and rubbed his head, not surprised when his hand came back coated with the red substance. He made a face and tried to sit up again, but this time more slowly.

"Where are we?" He asked, but I could only shrug. I'd tried talk to the men but they just kept staring at me, and after that I just gave up.

"Shut up. No talking, we are heading to Sir, if it's not to your liking, then please jump out the window."

Tale looked like he seriously considered it.

"Please be aware that we are driving 120 km/h."

--¤¤¤¤¤--

(Rei's POV)

I turned my whole body and gasped at what I saw.

A boy, not older than me, with wolf ears and a bushy tail stood in front of us. A thick collar was placed around his neck and a chain was attached to a ring of metal. His lower body was that of a wolf, or something that looked like a wolf.

"W-wh—" Sir laughed yet again and rose from his seat. Slowly he made his way towards the frightened boy. I feared for the boys life when Sir turned around and smirked at me.

"Hello Devoan. How are you doing after our little… _meeting_?" The cruel man yanked the chain and made the boy stumble, a hand went up and gripped the red strands and pulled the head back.

A whine escaped the boy and Sir slapped him hard across the face.

"Be quiet!" he hissed and released the wolf. Devoan pulled his Tail around himself and went to sit on the floor after a short command from one of the guards.

It was first now that I saw something different about the wolf boy.

His left arm was missing.

"What have you done o him?!" I demanded and was about to rush to the crouching boy.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder and stopped me in my way.

"He did it to himself. If he'd just done as he was told, we could have easily avoided this nasty outcome. Isn't that right, _Devoan_?"

The red haired wolf made a sound in his throat and kept his eyes on Sir's shoes.

I felt sick.

"By the way, Kon, do you know what this creature is?"

I just gave him a look.

"A half wolf. And would you like to know another thing?"

"What?" I replied flatly.

"Kai will be here soon."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

:D

Tala: …

Please read and review! I know many has given up on this story, even stopped reading it. Chapter 14 got 29 reviews, chap 15 got 12 and ch 16 got 8.

Soooo, feel free to leave more reviews :D


End file.
